(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lock adjustment of a snare drum stand, and more particularly, to one has the lever from a connector clamped by two plates pivoted to each other then fastened on the end to the brace of the stand.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Musical instruments are usually assembled with multiple accessories interlocked to one another. Bolts or nuts and locking plates are used for the assembly purpose. As illustrated in FIGS. 4, 5, and 6 of the accompanying drawings, a snare drum stand has a tube (30) as the primary support adapted with a lever (31) locked to a brace (32) at the top of the stand. Wherein, the level (31) is related to a polygonal provided in a given direction and a lock adjustment (33) is provided to connect the lever (31) and the stand. One end of the lock adjustment (33) is inserted with a shaft (34) that holds the brace (32) while the other end extending outwardly at a right angle to the shaft (34) to receive insertion of the lever (31) and fastened with two locking bolts (35) for the brace (32) to firmly support a snare drum (20).
One end of the lock adjustment is related to a ring for receiving the insertion of the shaft (34) of the brace (32) made in a form of a triangle. The expansion of the brace (32) is adjustable depending on the diameter of the snare drum (20) for the tops of the brace to finnly support the snare drum (20). The other end of the lock adjustment (33) extends vertically to the shaft (34) a hollow section for a proper length to receive insertion by the lever (31). Naturally, the inner surface of the section is made in a form to compromise the appearance of the lever (31) so that once the lever (31) is inserted into the section it will be secured in place. Usually, hexagonal is preferred for the vertically extended section. One or two locking bolt (31) is provided to secure the lever (31) in position. However, the locking hole or holes for the bolt (35) provided on the section must be precisely located, or fails a secured fastening. Furthermore, as the bolt (35) directly contacts the surface of the lever (31), it could easily damage the lever (31), i.e., a dented or roughened surface of the lever (31). In serious case, when the fastening point happens to fall on an edge of the lever (31), it may well get loosened up and prevent easy removal to frustrate a smoother assembly of the lock adjustment. If the surface of the lever (31) becomes dented or uneven, it prevents stable assembly in the subsequent use of the brace (32).